


A Posed Seduction

by Irollforinitiative



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Eliot being extra, M/M, Margo being salty, Quentin is there in spirit, being the perfect man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/pseuds/Irollforinitiative
Summary: Eliot is bored. Eliot is painfully bored and has slept his way through Brakebills. So, just before the new batch of students show up to campus, Eliot comes up with a plan to find himself a new play thing and he enlists Margo to help him plan it out.A friend suggested that Eliot planned out his laying across the wall when Quentin shows up at Brakebills and so I decided to write it.





	A Posed Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to tell you. This is one of the most self-indulgent fanfictions I've ever written because I wanted Eliot to accidentally find the perfect guy when Quentin shows up.

Eliot flopped down onto the sofa in the physical kids house, dropping his head into Margo’s lap. She sighed and pulled the book she was reading, some light studying she had been doing out of a book called  _ Master Illusions for Power and Profit _ , out from under his head. She marked her place before setting the book aside and running her fingers through Eliot’s hair. 

“Why the dramatics?” she said, voice biting even if the sentiment was heartfelt.

Eliot shifted to lay on his back, looking up at her. “I’m bored.” 

“Have you tried having sex? That usually does the trick for me.” she twirled one of his loose curls of hair around her finger. 

“Yes. That’s the problem. I’ve had sex with everyone at the damn school and they’re all boring.” 

Margo rolled her eyes. “Come on, El, you haven’t literally had sex with everyone at this school.” 

“I have had sex with every single queer,  single, or interested person at this damn school.” Eliot held up his hand, ticking off the requirements on different fingers. 

“Well what about…” Margo got quiet as she thought. After a moment she opened her mouth, brow furrowing. “Holy shit you’ve had sex with everyone at Brakebills.”

“Fucking thank you!” Eliot held his hands up in frustration as he shouted, drawing some stares from the other residents of the house. 

Margo frowned and smoothed her hand across his forehead. “Poor fella. The new batch of students will be here soon. I’ll let you have first run at them. Will that make you feel better?”

Eliot was quiet for a moment as he considered it. “I guess so. That might be nice. God knows you get the expanded purview of men  _ and _ the women so it’s only fair that I get first pick.” 

“Oh don’t play that with me. If we’re talking sex I’ve seen you run at women just as often as men.” 

Eliot huffed and rolled his eyes. “But I don’t just want a hole to take to bed. I want someone to play with for a while. I wanna have some fun. Women are great for a roll in the hay but my god they’re nothing compared to men when it comes to fun.” 

“And that’s why you’re getting first pick, baby.” She smiled and patted his chest. 

Eliot sat up with a flourish of his legs and smiled at her, kissing her cheek. “Have I told you lately that you’re lovely?”

“Say it with alcohol.” She crooked her finger, floating a cocktail mixer into Eliot’s hands before picking up her book to start reading it again. 

The discussion was tabled for a few days while they finished off work for their summer studies. Only when discussion of the new class of potentials began did Eliot think about their agreement again. Margo and Eliot were eating a picnic lunch under a large tree when they overheard some of the soon to be second year students expressing excitement about no longer being the new kids. 

Eliot watched them and tossed a grape into his mouth. “What kinda guy do you think I should go for this time?”

“One with a dick and an asshole?” Margo was still staring at the passing students, watching as the man in the group bent over to pick up some papers that suddenly had fallen off the stack he was carrying even though there wasn’t a breeze but there was a group of girls across the yard watching with rapt attention.   

“Well, obviously. But I think I want a pitiful one this time. You know the kind. The big sad eyes. The nervous hands. The tense shoulders. The whole ‘oh I’m straight though’ even as they get hard from a damn kiss. That’s what I want this year.” he nodded. 

Margo finally turned her attention to Eliot and considered his words before nodding. “So you want a hunt.” 

He nodded. “I want a goddamn hunt.” 

“You going to do the thoughtful mentor this time? Or the struggling older student? Oh! Or my favorite: I’m just so crushed under the weight of popularity and have no true friends oh won’t you be my close and true friend?” Margo put her hand on her forehead and pretended to swoon dramatically as she spoke. 

Eliot rolled his eyes and sighed. “Actually...I think I wanna play it straight.” 

Margo barked out a laugh, covering her mouth. “Oh...baby...you can’t play straight.” 

“Not like that. God. Gross. No I mean I want to be serious. Pick out a new toy that’s not miserable to be around. Fuck him for a while then keep him around once we move on.” 

“A new friend?” She raised one eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t act like we don’t have other friends. It would be fun. A fuck buddy that I can always fall back on when I want a good lay without all the effort.” 

Margo sighed and nodded. “Yeah. That’s really nice. I miss mine. Why did Eddie have to graduate?”

“Because the good ones always do. But you okay with that?” 

“Yeah. You know me. I love a sad sack and I always get along with your boyfriends. We can replace Eddie in our lives. Except you’re the one fucking him now.” 

Eliot grinned. “You say that like I won’t share. Come on, the sad ones are always bi and uncomfortable with it.” 

“Are they?” Margo made a face at him, obviously doubting his assertion. 

“Just fucking pretend for me so we can hope for this fantasy.” He stood and brushed his trousers off. 

Margo chuckled and nodded. “Fine. He will be cute, and pitiful, and bi, and everything we want him to be.”

“Thank you,” Eliot bowed his head to her, “now help me decide how I’m drawing him in.” 

“Drinks?” She leaned back on her elbows so she was able to look up at Eliot now that he was standing. 

Eliot looked around and rubbed the back of his neck. “Too hit and miss. What about welcome wagon? Sit out here. Meet them all as they come in. Follow the one I like.” 

“What’ll be the gauntlet?”

“I’m thinking pose. Get his attention and be able to gauge his interest in cock.” 

Margo snorted out a derisive laugh. “What you’re going to pose like some succubus luring in prey?”

“Excuse you. Incubus.” Eliot wandered off towards the main walkway into the grounds. 

Margo rolled her eyes and got up, following him. “Well you better get the right pose or else you’re going to get a reputation for being an idiot.” 

Eliot smiled and leaned against the wall. “How’s this?”

“You’re standing. It’s just standing, El. You have to sex it up a little bit if you’re trying to catch attention.” Margo crossed her arms. 

Eliot sighed and mirrored her pose. “Well then what do you suggest? Sit with my legs spread?” 

Margo rolled her eyes. “Christ. Get up on the wall and sit.” 

Eliot hopped up on the wall and crossed his legs. “This?”

“Too proper. You’re looking for someone to switch with, yeah?” 

“Always.” 

“Then uncross your legs. It screams ‘hi I want something in my ass at all times’.” 

Eliot chuckled and uncrossed his legs, resting his hands on the wall and leaning back on them. “Not that I’d argue with that, but men who are strict tops are just gross. So thank you.” 

Margo studied his body and shook her head. “No. It’s better but it’s not forward enough. Try lying on your back.” 

Eliot stretched out on the wall, tucking his arms behind his head. “I can’t see anyone like this, though.” 

“But I can see how good your legs look. Trust me you want them to be able to see that.” 

“Doesn’t change the fact that I can’t see anyone. I need to be able to actually interact with these guys.” Eliot shifted up to rest on his elbows. 

Margo gasped softly and nodded. “Wait. That’s literally perfect. Bend your back knee to open your crotch up more, but my god that pose looks good on you.” 

Eliot grinned and bent his leg, looking at Margo and giving her his best bedroom eyes. “Yeah? Suggestive enough?”

“Put a cigarette between your lips and that’s a scene that simply screams ‘Hi, I’m Eliot and I’d like to fuck you ragged then suck your cock for an hour or so’.” Margo gave him a wide smile. 

Eliot laughed and sighed. “God that sounds like heaven. Well then. I’ll take first stab out here. See if I can find me a fuck buddy.” 

Margo came over to lean against the wall. “Remember, the sadder the better. I want a fucking sob story. They’re always so cute and they don’t even know it.” 

“And god knows we can’t take another ego.” 

“Exactly.” 

Eliot smiled and patted her cheek. “What would I do without you, Bambi?”

Margo smiled. “Not get laid?”

“Oh god no. I’d still get laid. Just maybe not as elegantly.” Eliot winked and sat up. 


End file.
